Arkos Book 3: Shatter Point
by lordxsauron
Summary: Vale and Beacon have fallen. Hope has been replaced with despair as the coming darkness launches a new assault on Pyrrha's homeland. Teams JNPR and RWBY will put to the test to the point where they may shatter. Darkness warps the perception of Remnant, nothing is as it seems. (part of the Arkos Books series)
1. Chapter 1: Left Behind

**Arkos Books 3: Chapter 1**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

Vacuo was a wasteland, ruins upon ruins. Dark smoke littered the sky. Burned out vehicles with dead bodies upon dead bodies. Gharst sighed. War at its finest, he supposed. He was no stranger to killing, but this was killing on a new level, this was wanton destruction. Grimm out in the streets. The terrible thing was that this plague created the Grimm that his men were killing and being killed by.

He had heard of rumors of the ancient Grimor Plague, which myth had that if someone was infected it by it, they would slowly change into a mindless Grimm like killing machine. Unfortunately he was witness the Grimor Plague in action.

"Sir we are receiving a radio transmission" The communication officer of the ship reported.

"From who?"

The active ruler of the Vacuo, Commander Zedong."

"Put it up on screen." Gharst ordered from his command chair

"Ahhh Commander Zedong, from what I hear you are on the active leader of Vacuo." Ghart smiled look at the communication officer.

"I am. The city council was infected… and had to be put down…. I don't know who you are, but you have ships and we have citizens, we need help." The short balding man said, gunfire being heard in the distance.

"I'm Commander Gharst of the Legion." Gharst smiled.

"No…. you are supposed…"

"To be dead? Yes I know… I'm hard to kill" Gharst said. "Here's the deal. Vacuo will surrender to the Legion. The Legion will take all weapons and soldiers from the Vacuoese soldiers and they will join the Legion. All hunters will be turned over to us. Vacuo will cease to exist, and will be assimiliated into the Legion." Zedong scowled at Gharst. "In return, we will give your people a home in Vale."

"A home in Vale?" Zedong repeated angrily. His eyes widened. "You were responsible for the attack on the Vytal Tournament, for bringing down the CCT!" Gharst chuckled as the communication officer gave him a thumbs up.

"I did. Rather successful if I do say so myself. Vale now belongs to the Legion. So what's it going to be, surrender or I could go leave and let you all die." Gharst smirked.

"Fine." Zedong relented. "Let me make announcement to all survivors." Gharst solemny nodded. He respected Zedong's ability to step down for the sake of his people, but in the end, this was war. A war in which he was able to defeat his opponent without killing a single human life.

Zedong nodded to Gharst and made the announcement. "People of Vacuo. This is the active leader of the Kingdom of Vacuo, Commander Zedong. I hereby announce that the Kingdom of Vacuo has surrendered to the Legion led by Commander Gharst." He paused for a moment, squeezing his eyes tightly. "I hereby announce the capitulation of the Kingdom of Vacuo to the Legion. Here on out, the Kingdom of Vacuo is dissolved. Do not attack the Legionnaires. They are here to help us. I repeat, the Legion is here to help us. Follow their instructions to the letter." Zedong put the mic down and shut it off.

"Well done Commander, you did the right thing." Gharst gave a sympathetic look.

"Just get my people out of here." Zedong shook his head in anger as he ended the call.

"Excellent." Gharst said to himself. "Begin the evacuation of the civilians and soldiers. Give me a firing solution on the source of the transmission." He ordered the weapons officer who nodded. It only took a few minutes.

"Target acquired sir." The officer reported.

Gharst smiled. It would only be a victory if all hope and forms of the Kingdom of Vacuo were eliminated, that included the command structure. He held no ill feelings towards Zedong, but it was war after all. A war to save humanity. "Fire."

The ship's engine shuddered as power was transferred from the engine to charge the dust cannons on the bow of the ship. A bright white beam arced down at what looked like to be governmental building surrounded by walls and barbed wire.

Within seconds it was reduced to a crater. "Target destroyed." The weapon officer confirmed. Gharst looked at the crater, the grave of his former enemy. "Rest in peace." Gharst whispered. He reminded himself it was for humanity. All of the killing, war, death, and destruction, was to save humanity from the Grimm, from Lerum, the god of death, disease, and destruction, and creator of the Grimm and other unspeakable horrors such as the Grimor Plague. "Good. Burn the city down once the evacuation is complete."

* * *

Jaune collapsed on the couch after eating as much as he could. Pyrrha sat beside him rubbing her tummy with a smile. Ren fell asleep on the floor, and well Nora… Nora was being Nora. "Mrs. Nikos you out did yourself." Jaune complimented the tall auburn colored mother on her cooking.

"Thank you." She smiled as she sat on a recliner, her husband sitting in the other one beside his wife. For once in her life, one meal in the Nikos house hold was less about health and more about comfort. Pyrrha finally had the feeling of being home. It was good to be at home, reunited with her family, even though her home city was being turned into a war zone outside.

Pietr Nikos, the tall red head man with an eye patch and nasty scar over his left eye, explained the situation. Mistral was in a state of Civil War. Right now the forces loyal to him were in a stalemate with the government forces. The Nikos house was one of the most fortified spots within the city. Forces loyal to Field Marshal Nikos gathered and slowly pushed out from the mansion to establish a mile long radius safe zone. Luckily for Nikos, he had majority of ships under his command and was able to destroy the government fleet, but he was not willing to turn the ships on the capital, which meant a land battle. A bloody land battle.

"You guys will be safe here." Pietr said as he fidgeted, his smile fading away. "Pyrrha I never did ask you… How did you know to come here?"

"Well" She sounded unsure. "I…" She hesitated. "… Well I… saw it in a dream." She blurted out, expecting to see her father scoff or brush it off.

"I see…" Her father rubbed his chin. "So what happened?"

"Well…" She looked at her parents sorrowful and heavy eyes. "We all die here." She quietly said as she looked down.

"I won't allow that." Liera said confidently as she got up from her chair and walked over to her distraught daughter. She kneeled to be level with the redhead and warmly embraced her. "I won't let anything happen to tear apart our family." Stroking her hair.

* * *

Cinder leaned back in her seat. Mercury was talking to the White Fang radio operator. Everything was going to according her plan, more accurately, her master's plan. She brewed angrily. She had all of the power she ever wanted ripped away from her.

Lerum had promised her safety, a position of power when his grand plan was completed, even though she had no idea what the grand plan was besides tearing apart the Kingdoms, and destroy the status quo, and start over. She was guaranteed a position in the new world order. Though, she would have been more useful to her master if she was allowed to keep the Fall Maiden's power. Well it wasn't all a lost. She did kill Pyrrha Nikos after all. She would have been a major threat to the plan.

"We're about twenty minutes from the landing zone." Mercury sat in front of her. Cinder was snapped out of her inner musings.

"Have we made contact with Emerald yet?"

"Unfortunately no. Are you sure we can trust her?" Mercury asked suspiciously, crossing his arms.

Cinder pulled a little black crystal from her ankle bracelet. "Mercury you have so little faith." She gave a seductive smirk. "With this, she is one of the most loyal servants that we have." She held the black crystal up

"I'm not even going to ask how you do the things that you do." Mercury shook his head a smile.

"Probably for the best." Cinder chuckled. "Now what about the Legion, when will they arrive?"

Mercury's file faded. "Yeah… about that… Gharst decided to take a detour, he went to Vacuo?" He braced himself.

"Oh really?" Her eyes narrowed, clearly displeased.

"He said it was to pick up more recruits." He cringed ever so slightly.

"I see, and when we will see our friend?" She asked coldly. Mercury shifted uncomfortably.

"He said in a couple of weeks." Mercury muttered.

"I see…" She said with a small smile appearing. "Well that means we get to have a little bit more fun." Which made him chuckle. He liked when his boss was in a good mood, that often meant that things got real interesting real quick. Mercury watched Cinder take the crystal to her mouth as she mouthed something.

* * *

 ***KABOOOOOM***

Pyrrha watched as another brilliant flash illuminated another section of her beloved home. They had all agreed it was time to get some sleep, they all crammed into the guest room. Even though there was no need to keep watch, Pyrrha volunteered to do so.

She shook her head seeing another artillery round being lobbed into a street where small flashes could be seen. Even though it was stalemate, Mistral was still a warzone. It seems that the war had intensified as of the evening.

 ***KABOOOOOM*** Another round got a little to close for comfort. She sighed. All of this fighting, all of this bloodshed over nothing. It was hard to believe that humanity was now more divided then ever before because of mad, destructive god that wants to wipe out humanity. She failed to hear silent shuffling behind her.

She felt arms wrap around and a familiar presence behind her. The arms pulled her closer to the arms' owners. "Hey." A familiar blonde said.

"Hello." She whispered, trying to cover up her sadness, but she couldn't help but to look out the window. "You should get some rest." She said with maternal nature in her voice.

"Nope, I wanted to see how you're doing." He moved beside her, holding her close. "Don't tell me you're doing fine." He said concern in his voice.

He was right, she wasn't doing fine. Her wounds from the fight with woman with the bow hadn't fully healed. Her aura wasn't working properly, which means her semblance was not working. Not to mention the psychological wounds she received. Having been told that in order for her save the world, she would have to sacrifice herself, lose herself, which she fully agreed to. Unfortunately, it all meant nothing, she failed. Vale collapsed, Beacon fell, all because she failed to make a decision fast enough. She was on the verge of death. She also had to deal with being in her weakened state and had to rely on her team more then ever. Now she found out her father was alive, but her home was in the middle of a terrible war. She was surprised she is holding up as well as she is.

"I'm not." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "To be honest, I'm surprised I'm functioning as it is." She gave a disheartened chuckle. Another flash was scene out in the distance which made her cringe. Each flash meant someone just died.

"Hey now, you are one of the strongest people I know." Jaune brought her closer. "You've dealt with a lot, but it'll make you stronger. We'll get through, together." She lifted her head up from his shoulder gave him a peck on the cheek.

"With you, I feel like I can take on the world." Pyrrha smiled warmly.

"There's my super Pyrrha I know." Jaune grinned, another flash erupted outside.

Her smile faded. "So much death and destruction, and we aren't even fighting the real enemy." She whispered. "Jaune, I don't know if we can do this. I don't know if we can win."

"We have to." He stared out of the window looking at the ruined city. "If we don't, humanity will die. We have to win because we don't have an option." His eyes burned with an inner fire.

"I know…" Pyrrha said as another flash went off.

Jaune looked down at the redhead resting her head on the shoulder. "Hey go get some rest. You need it more." Pyrrha looked to him about to protest when Jaune cut her off with a smile "Nope, you aren't getting out of it." She sighed with a smile but pecked him on the cheek again. She went back to one of the cots that were set up in the guest room. Ren and Nora were occupying the only single bed. Jaune and Pyrrha got two cots set up in the room.

She sat on the bed, got in the cot, and pulled up the covers, trying to suppress the madness that occurring all around her.

Jaune watched as the city was being destroyed bomb by bomb, shell by shell. He could only imagine the beauty of Pyrrha's home before a war changed everything. What a shame. A proud people getting turn apart because an evil god's pleasure and enjoyment.

* * *

Jaune's sleep was rudely interrupted by a smiling redhead. "Five more minutes….." He grumbled as he buried his head in the pillow. "Jaune…. You should probably get up." Pyrrha suggested with a light hearted tone. "Five more minutes." He reaffirmed with a blanket over his head. Pyrrha chuckled as Nora approached.

Nora grabbed Jaune "Wha-" He didn't get a chance to finish. Nora dragged him out of his cot. He landed with a thud on the floor. "Supreme leader! Team JNPR is up and ready for orders!" She grinned mischievously. Pyrrha smiled and nodded at the orange head energetic menance. Ren watched with a small grin. Jaune mumbeled as he got up slowly trying orientate himself. "Alright… Alright…. I'm up."

Pyrrha led them downstairs to notice the calm serenity of last night had changed to a frantic chaotic household. Mistralian soldiers in their Greco armor were shining their weapons. Officers were running papers back and forth. Her father stood at the kitchen with a massive map of the city. Mistral was a vast city, but she didn't such a detailed map existed.

"Government forces have launched offensives at Sanctum, Haven, and the city stadium. Send 2 regiments to the stadium, one to Sanctum, and one at Haven." Pietr ordered as he finished putting on his golden helmet with his crimson feather on each side of the helmet.

The officer in a black uniform nodded and ran off. He saw his daughter and his team. "Good morning guys. Unfortunately I can't stay to talk, government forces had launched multiple offensives, I'm heading out to Haven."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked clasping her hands behind her back, ready to get back into action.

"If your team wants, Sanctum could use some help. They have students and refugees. If those the government takes that school, they'll kill all of them." Pietr pointed at the map, Pyrrha nodded slowly. She was eager to protect her old school. "I have to get going." He handed them a small hand held radio. "Let me know what you guys decide." He said as he fastened the radio to belt and took an ear piece and hooked it up to his ear. "Good luck guys. Be safe."

Team JNPR said their good-byes and Pyrrha hugged her father. "Stay safe." She said hugging him tightly.

"As should you. Your mother is out taking stock of supplies. If you need anything, let her know." He patted her head as she let go and headed out, being escorted by his own personal guard. Pyrrha went back to her team.

"Alright, let's get going." Pyrrha was about ready to go up stairs and retrieve Milo and Akouo.

"Pyrrha, I want you to sit this one out." Jaune said as he scratched his head. She stopped and turned around and confused. She frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"You aren't fully healed. You aren't at a hundred percent." He said giving her a sympathetic look.

"Jaune, I'm fine." She tried to convince him, even though, deep down she was hurt.

"No you aren't. You've been physically hurt, but you also barely sleep, you are constantly tense. You need some downtime to relax and recover." He started to get serious. Could she not see how she was so compromised?

"I'm fine." She said angry now. "I'm going whether you want me to or not." Could he not see how this was her home? It was her duty to defend her home.

"Pyrrha! I'm ordering you stand down!" Jaune raised his voice.

"This is my home! I'm the one who brought us here! I need to defend my home! My people!" She shouted back.

"At what cost?! You'll die out there!" Jaune shot back angrily. "I won't lose you again." He said quietly clenching his fist.

"Who said I am going to die?! I'm the four time Mistral Regional Champion Tournmanet winner! I'm the validvictorian of Sanctum! I was the top in the class at Beacon! I was supposed to be the Fall Maiden! I'm not going to die! I'm the best of the best!" Pyrrha shouted back, angry with his stubbornness.

Jaune shook his head in disappointment. "Earth to Pyrrha! Your Aura isn't even working properly! One sniper shot would kill you! I'm not letting you endanger yourself."

"Who cares?!" She seethed in anger.

"I DO! AS YOUR TEAMLEADER AND BOYFRIEND!" Jaune slammed his fist on the table. "You aren't going to endanger yourself. You shouldn't have left the hospital. Now we are in a war zone and you have no way of protecting yourself."

"YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!" She shot back.

"I am ordering you as team leader to stay here and it's final." Jaune said so quietly.

"Jaune's right." Ren said, being the voice of reason. "You have limited aura control, you are a liability to yourself as well as the team. It's just temporary." Pyrrha glared daggers at the eastern boy.

"Pyr, we are just looking out for you." Nora said trying to calm down the fiery redhead.

"I don't need to people looking out for me! I need to be out there! Saving my home! I won't let what happened to Vale happen to here! I'd rather die." She growled, scowling at her supposed friends.

"Pyrrha." Jaune tried to soothe his best friend "We aren't going to let that happen. You have my word, but getting yourself killed won't do anything. All we are asking is that you sit this one out, we'll talk about it later. Alright?"

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth. She stormed off and back upstairs to the room where they were sleeping in. This was her home, she was supposed to defend it, just like the rest of her family. Surely her friends understood that? Surely her boyfriend had to understand? She grunted apparently not.

She felt like her team was leaving her behind. She balled her hand into a fist and punched the wall. Of course without any Aura, her hand knuckles were bleeding and were not healing as they should be. She felt so helpless.

* * *

"Maybe I should go and talk to her." Jaune said to herself.

"I don't think that is wise. We should let calm down. We can talk to her when we get back." Ren suggested.

"She didn't look to happy" She agreed.

"Yeah I suppose you guys right. I hope she can forgive us." Jaune said as he tied Crocea Mors around his waist.

"She will." Ren reaffirmed. "Let's get going. The sooner we get going, the better."

"Yeah. Alright JNPR, let's get going." Jaune said as held the door open for his team. He failed to see a pair of angry, hurt, emerald eyes watching her teammates going to save her school, that she should be there.

 **A/N**

 **Hello my readers!**

 **I introduce, to you, my reader, Arkos Book 3!**

 **So a heads up: Current OC's in play: Rico, Gharst, Lynx Draco, Lerum, and two more mystery ones that will be revealed at later date in Book 3. I am not counting Pietr, Liera, John, and Joan or you can if you want xD.**

 **Factions in play:**

 **Cinder's Faction**

 **Protectorate**

 **Legion**

 **White Fang (eventually)**

 **Lerum**

 **Now. I just wanted to get this out there. I believe that characters go up and down. Not everyone is invincible- that being said, the next couple of Books (not chapters) are going to test everyone that we love, things will happen- that should be a given in the title of the book.**

 **If you like the series give it a follow, favorite, leave a pm or review.**

 **If you have ideas, suggestions, reviews, reactions, predictions, opinions, feedback (good and back), criticism, leave a follow or a pm. I love hearing from all of you.**

 **Thank you for all of your support, it truly means the world to me. sorry for the long author's note. Next release will be for Halo: Remnant of the Past if you are following that, then Shattered Past if you are following that, then Arkos Book 3, so on and so on.  
**

 **-LordxSauron**


	2. Chapter 2: Doubt

**Arkos Book 3: Chapter 2: Doubt**

 **I DO NOW OWN RWBY**

Pyrrha watched bitterly as her team went to defend her own home, while all she could do was look outside angrily. She resented it so much. She wanted to be out there. She wanted to get revenge on the people who were destroying her city, she wanted revenge Beacon, for Amber. How could she do nothing? Jaune told her, ordered her to stay, which infuriated her. How dare he order her to do something. She was his girlfriend! They were supposed to be equals. She angrily clenched her fist, silently cursing the world.

"Pyrrha…?" A gentle voice called out beyond her bedroom door.

"Go away." She responded not bothering to move from the window.

"Pyrrha? May I come in?" The voice asked again.

"No." Venom increasing her voice.

"I'm coming in." The voice called which earned a sigh from Pyrrha. Her mother could be just as stubborn as Jaune. The door quietly opened up. "Pyrrha, you haven't come down since your team left."

"My team?" The redhead scoffed bitterly. "They abandoned me."

"They were looking out for you safety." Liera walked towards the window.

"I was too weak then." She voice started to break. "I should have… died."

"Pyrrha."

"Don't try to convince me other wise. I should have died. That would have been better then sitting here and doing noth…"

 ***SMACK***

Pyrrha felt a fast and powerful hand impact her face. She looked up her mother who, for once Pyrrha had ever seen her, was livid with her. Her eyes started to water, more from the fact that her mother smacked her, less from the actual sting. Her mouth slightly apart from shock. Her never hit her. Her mother was never angry or upset. Now Pyrrha caused her mother's anger and wrath.

"Don't ever. EVER. Say that" Liera growled.

"But I'm a failure!"

 ***SMACK***

"No you aren't. You're alive and that's what account. You succeeded."

"You don't understand." Pyrrha said tears coming down. "If I had succeeded, I would be dead. The fact that I'm alive is proof that I am failure."

"What do you mean?" Liera looked at her daughter.

"Mom….. do you remember the maiden story you told? When I wasn't sure if I should join the military or go to Beacon?" Pyrrha sniffed.

"Of course I do, that was my favorite story." Liera said as sat on Pyrrha's bed, gesturing for her daughter to join her. She reluctantly did so.

"It's true. The maidens were real, are real." She looked away, hanging her head.

"I know." Liera patted her daughters leg trying to reassure her. She looked with confusion

"Wait. How do you know?"

"Your father told me when he asked to join an organization that was designed to protect their secret." Liera said.

"The Protectorate" Pyrrha confirmed which her mother confirmed with a nod, but her smile faded away to a frown.

"How do you know…?" Her mother asked.

"Well… I was or am… I don't know… supposed to be the next Fall Maiden." Liera waited for her daughter to explain more. "Headmaster Ozpin said I was the next in line, but there was a slight problem…"

"Like what?"

"The last Fall Maiden had her power partially stolen. The Protectorate feared that if allowed, the rest of the power would go to her assailant. So, they designed a machine to take her aura and transfer it into someone else, giving the powers to someone else." She said lowly.

"That's wrong." Liera said lowly.

"I know. It is." Pyrrha confirmed. She sighed and looked away. "They wanted me to do it."

"No…" Liera whispered in realization. She knew her daughter felt like she should have to help as many people as she could. That was just who she was as a person, a kind-hearted person willing to give everything to help someone in need, and she was given an impossible task, an impossible decision. Give up her life to save humanity, which she would have happened, or she wouldn't have done it and lived with the guilt. "You chose to do it, didn't you?" She finally said. Pyrrha looked at her mother and nodded slightly.

Liera grabbed her daughter and brought her into a hug. "It didn't work, The person responsible for Vale, for Beacon, shot me and drained her power and mine. I remember…. Before…. The change, I was slowly fading away, as she was taking over." Pyrrha whispered as she felt her mother embrace her tighter.

"Pyrrha, none of this was your fault."

"It is… if I could have been stronger, I could have overcome the Maiden. I would still be me, and I could have saved Vale."

"Pyrrha it doesn't work like that." Liera said quietly as her daughter buried her face into Liera's crux of the neck. "Two souls over one body would form one new identity. You would have died, Amber would have died, and a new person would have been born. You wouldn't have been my daughter. You wouldn't have been my Pyrrha." She stroked the redhead's hair. "I'm sorry, but I'm glad it failed." She said.

Pyrrha heard those words, it stung her to the foundation. She never failed at any task she was given. She was expected to be the best.

"Still, my death could have prevented so many other deaths." She muttered.

"I don't care. I would gladly sacrifice the world just to make sure you were alright. Did they find your Warden?"

"My… what?" Pyrrha raised her eyebrow looking at her mother.

"Your guardian? Your Protector?" She tried to clarify.

Pyrrha nodded with a smile at the thought of Jaune, which soon faded. "We think it's Jaune."

Liera smiled at that. Jaune was a good man, willing to sacrifice everything for his team, willing to sacrifice anything for her daughter. She however her daughter was not smiling.

"What's wrong?" Liera asked with concern.

"We had a… disagreement…" Pyrrha looked away from her mother as she pulled away from her daughter. "He didn't want me to go with them. They were practically begging me and well…. Jaune ordered me to stay here." She crossed her arms angrily.

"Why would he do that?"

"My aura and semblance haven't been working properly since I was attacked."

"What?"

"That woman who stole the maiden's power did something to my aura. I haven't been able to project my Aura for months now. My semblance barely works anymore." She saie quietly, looking away.

"Lay down." Liera said gently.

"What?"

"Pyrrha, please trust me and lay down." Liera said with some sterness.

Pyrrha slowly laid down on her bed. "Now, close your eyes." She did as her mother told her. Liera rested one hand on her daughter's forehead and another one over her heart. "Soul, be our shield and protect our hearts from the unknown darkness. I commend my soul to protect thee" Liera chanted slowly as she started to glow a pulsating dark red. At that Pyrrha felt a strange tingling sensation to her. It was familiar to her, it was her aura. She opened her eyes to see that she was glowing black with her own aura. Just then the tingling sensation died away.

"Just what I thought." Liera said looking at her daughter who was looking right back at her.

"What did you do?!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"I called forth your Aura, your soul. You never lost it, it was never damaged."

"Then why can't I use it?" She slammed her fist down on the bed. "Can you bring it back?" Her pleading eyes met with her mother.

"I could, but I won't." Liera said bracing herself.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Pyrrha stood up.

"This is your burden to shoulder. You are afraid of using Aura, your semblance…"

"How can I even be afraid if I _want_ to use it!?" She interjected.

"That is for you figure out. Maybe you are afraid of losing anything. Ending up like the Fall Maiden." Liera thought out loud, as she stood up. "Regardless, you need to overcome this, it will make you stronger."

"How? How do I do that?" Pyrrha asked watching her mother head towards her door.

"I'm sorry I can't say, but I do know that you will find a way." She said as she left the room.

Pyrrha angrily looked out the window. Her mother even refused to help her. Her aura be damned, she was too weak to call it forth and to manifest itself. Instead, her very being, her very soul was being a coward. That earned short and bitter scoff from Pyrrha.

* * *

Jaune, Ren, and Nora ran through the streets towards the Sanctum. As further they left the Nikos estate, the more war torn streets looked.

"Get down!" A group of Mistralian soldiers said as a mortar shell landed near them ***KABOOM***

"JNPR! Head cover in the alley!" Jaune ordered, Ren and Nora got off the streets and were now an alley.

 ***KAKRUNK*** could be heard from a distance, as well as a whistling sound ***KABOOM*** Even though they were still still within the rebel controlled zone, the government forces were able to still lob artillery and mortar rounds in the city.

"You kids need to get out of here!" A Mistralian soldier said, not wearing the stereotypical Greco style combat armor. Instead, he wore the uniform of an officer, Trim and Black with a white arm band around his left arm.

 ***KAKRUNK*** with another whistling sound ***KABOOM***

"We're heading to Sanctum!" Jaune shouted over the explosion. The Mistralian ran over to them, dodging another mortar shell.

"You guys don't want to go that way." The officer said. "My entire command got wiped out."

"Why not?" Nora asked fidgeting with her hammer.

"Government forces launched an attack on Sanctum. It's surrounded by government forces. Those kids won't last long in there." He said shaking his head.

"Kids?" Jaune repeated questioningly.

"They must be students." Ren suggested.

"There has to be some way to get there…" Jaune thought to himself. He looked at the officer. "Is there any way we can get to the school?"

"Hmmmm…. Let me think…" The officer pulled out a map. Minutes went by.

 ***KABOOM* *KABOOM***

 ***KABOOM***

 ***KABOOM!*** A crater was formed right beside the alley way showering the group gravel, cement, and other debris.

"Take your time…" Jaune said sarcastically.

"Im looking!" The Mistralian said. Jaune got impatient and yanked the map away from. Quickly scanning through the map he found an idea that may just work.

"The sewer line! It connects to all parts of the city! Including the school!"

"That would work…" The officer tapped his chin in thought.

"Ewwwww! That's just disgusting!" Nora turned green at the thought.

"It's the only option we have." Jaune gave the map back to the officer.

"I can run back and get more reinforcements! We could use the sewers and resupply from within." He smiled. "Looks like it's your lucky day!" He pointed towards a manhole towards an alley opposite of their alley. They had to cross the crater filled street to get to it.

"Of course." Ren sighed.

"Come on Renny! Pretend you're playing lava." Nora grinned

"Lava that explodes with shrapnel." Ren muttered

"Alright, we'll head out." Jaune said.

"I'll bring some reinforcements. Good luck guys." The officer said as he started to run to the Nikos estate.

"Alright guys." Jaune turned to his team. "I'll go first. Run as fast as possible" Ren and Nora nodded in acknowledgement. He let out a sigh and braced himself. He steadied himself and darted towards the opposite alley. It was the longest run he had ever done in his life. It felt like slowed down to a snail's pace. He reached the other side realizing that the mortar barrage stopped.

"Come on guys!" Jaune called. Ren and Nora sprinted over, time slowing again. ***KAKRUNK*** was heard from the distance. Jaune turned white as heard a whitsling sound. They weren't going to make it in time. "GUYS HURRY!" Jaune shouted. He cursed his luck. He ran out towards the streets grabbed Nora and threw her towards the alley, he then grabbed Ren and threw him to the alley.

He then dove towards the alley as the whistling grew louder. Nora reached out and grabbed his hand with a mighty heave, pulled him into the alley *KABOOM* A crater was created where Jaune just was.

"Heh thanks Nora!" Jaune patted her shoulder with a toothy grin.

"No worries" She said as she watched Jaune go over to the manhole and lifted up the cover. A foul stench being emitted from the hole that led to the sewers. "Welp. Down we go." Jaune said hesitantly. He climbed down with Ren and Nora following his lead.

As they reached the bottom, Jaune expected to land in foul sewer water, but he was elated when he stopped on something solid. He looked down to see there was a service walkway. "Watch your step guys." He said as Ren and Nora finished their descents.

They headed towards the direction of sanctum, following the maintenance path. Jaune held up the map toward to a dim service light, squiniting to make sure he was at the closest exit point that led to Sanctum. Ending up at the wrong the manhole could end them up in a warzone, or right among government forces.

They kept walking passing four more manholes. He hoped this was correct the one as he looked up at a particular manhole. With a sigh he looked over at his guys. "I'll go first, if we aren't there, prepared to move. I don't want to be surrounded by enemies." Ren and Nora.

Jaune grabbed the handles of the ladder and slowly climbed up. He lifted it up oh so ever so barely. It was darkout, but he noticed lights. Lights outside? No…. He had to be inside of a building. He lifted up the cover even more, making sure to do it quietly. He looked around the room. He found himself in a dark, dimly lit room wit a few shelves and boxes. "Alright guys let's get going." Jaune looked up to a see a girl watching him from the opposite side of the room, away from the door. By then, Jaune was fully out with Ren and Nora out as well.

The girl was watching legs up to her chest. She couldn't be no more then eleven or twelve From what Jaune could make out, she had shoulder length auburn hair. She wore the standard black pants of a Sanctum student, but wore a red shirt. Her hazel eye's showed fight and terror as she pointed a dagger at them that looked it had barrel built into the blade.

"Hey there." Jaune said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." He inched away which caused her to move away slightly. Jaune slowly undid his belt and put Crocea Mors on the ground. "See? I'm putting my weapon away." He held up his hands and gave a warm smile. "I just wanna talk, is that alright?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly, her voice came out shakily.

"My name is Jaune" He gestured to himself. He then gestured to Ren "… these are my teammates Ren…" and he gestured to Nora. "… and Nora. Can you tell us your name?"

"Skylla" She said, less shakily.

"It's nice to meet you" Jaune said getting closer.

"Why are you here?" Skylla asked.

"Is this Sanctum?" Jaune asked, to which she nodded. "Well, we're here to help you." Skylla lowered the gun. "Are you a student here?" She nodded her head.

"Can you take us to the one in charge here?"

"Yeah." She agreed, still watching them. She stood up and sheathed her pistol dagger. Jaune went over and picked up his belt and wrapped it around his waste. Skylla, leading JNR out of the room and towards a dimly lit hallway.

"SKYLLA!?" A voice called out. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" The voice didn't sound hostile.

"We have to hide." Skylla whispered.

"Awww but why?" Nora whispered loudly.

"That's my brother." She said shakily. "That why I was down here to begin with."

 **A/N**

 **Hello Readers:**

 **So we've been introduced to a new OC (suggested and created by Wes217. Credit belongs to him.) She will be playing a major role in the Book. That's all I'm saying. We will be seeing another OC next update.**

 **I got Skylla's name means tear or rend.**

 **As always, if you like the story or have any ideas, suggestions, reactions, predictions, feedback, please don't hesistate to leave a review or a pm.**

 **Next update will either be Halo: Remnant or Shattered Memories (probs leaning on Memories though)**

 **Thank you guys!**

 **-Lordxsauron**


	3. Chapter 3: Unofficial Visit

**Chapter 3: Unofficial Visit**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

Lynx walked along the parapet to find a small redheaded girl wearing a black combat skirt with a red hood all bundled up. He looked at the picture that Ozpin had provided for him. Bingo. "You Ruby?" He asked.

She bounced up right with a giant scythe extended. "Yep! Who are you?" She asked eyeing him up a raised eyebrow, scythe sniper aimed right at him. Lynx gulped.

"H-h-hey there….." He stammered "Take it easy…." He raised his hands. "Ozpin sent me…"

The small redhead retracted her scythe. "Why didn't you say so!" She beamed with a bright smile.

"Well... it's kinda hard when a sniper rifle scythe is aimed at you." Lynx crossed his arms.

"Oopsy…" She chuckled awkwardly "Yeah… sorry about that."

"Not a problem." Lynx as he got a note from his pocket and handed to the red hooded girl. "These are orders from Ozpin. He said to follow them to the letter."

Ruby took the note from the tall shaved headed blonde boy. She opened up the note and read it carefully. After rereading it several, she stared at the boy with blank stare. "Why?"

"Why what?" Lynx cocked his head.

"Why couldn't he tell us personally? Why did he have to send you? No offense…" Ruby asked which caused Lynx to smile.

"Ozpin's arms are tied. He can no longer sanction missions without the consent of the Valesian council. That being said, they would never give an okay for hunters leave Skyfall, especially now. The less contact he makes with your team, the less suspicious it is. He's giving you an…. unofficial… way to help your friends." He dropped his smile "That being said, this has to stay between your team and us. You cannot tell anyone."

Ruby became serious in an instant. "I won't. Thank you."

"Just doing my job. Your bullhead should be here an hour."

"Great! I'll go find my team!" Ruby rushed off in a cloud of rose petals.

* * *

"Skylla where are you?" The voice called out in a hallway. Jaune was being pulled back into the room where they just left.

"Where. Are. You?" The voice sounded strained, angry even.

Ren and Nora readied themselves in case the owner of the voice meant them harm. "I just want to talk." It called out again. Skylla sighed. "I'll distract him. If he finds you, he will hurt you. Stay hidden."

"But we can help…" Jaune whispered.

"Help with what?" A tall boy said. He had extremely dirty blonde hair spiked up, wearing a worn black leather jacket, with a dark gray shirt underneath, with black jeans. His blue eyes staring menacingly at JNPR, with his two handed long sword in his hand, pointed at them. "Get away from her." He said lowly as he gripped his sword tightly.

"We don't want any problems." Jaune said. "We're here to help."

"Heh, that's funny, considering how I have never seen you in Sanctum, and you happen show up in the basement, right beside a manhole. You gained entry using the sewer system" The boy said tapping his sword on the ground. "You're working for the government aren't you?"

"Actually no, we've been sent by Field Marshal Nikos." Ren stepped up trying to calm the situation.

"Heh that coward? If he wanted to support us, he would have come for us. Himself." The boy scoffed.

"You realize he's fighting a war right?" Nora said placing her hands on hips. "Like you can't be that clueless..."

"You realize that if Sanctum goes, so does half of the city." The boy retorted. He the pointed the sword at Jaune. "I won't ask you again, step away from her."

"Alexio don't hurt them." Skylla jumped between the boy and JNR.

"Why can't you ever trust me?" Alexio asked. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"I won't tell you again. Get away from them." He stepped closer. Skylla defiantly stepped up to Alexio looking right up at him. With a contorted face of anger and sadness, Alexio backhanded Skylla so hard she was tossed across the room. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Jaune filled with such rage at seeing a little girl getting hit, by none other then her own brother. Without thinking, he grabbed Crocea Mors and his shield and charged the taller boy wielding the two handed long sword. Jaune charged sword above his head ready to sweep down. The boy side stepped out of Jaune attack. He slammed this long sword into Jaune's unprotected back. Jaune crashed into the floor with a great amount of force, causing cracks into the wall.

"JAUNE!" Nora cried out as she charged with hammer, ready squash his assailant. She swng her hammer. Right before it made contact, she noticed his sword was glowing blue. She then realized that he was glowing blue.

Alexio brought up his sword to make contact with the orange haired girl's hammer. He smiled as her jaw dropped. He could field energy from the sword being transferred from his sword and reverberate throughout his body.

Nora was horrified to find that her swing did nothing to this boy. He should have been pulverized, at least sent sprawling across the room from the raw energy, or at the very least, shatter his sword. Instead, the sword remained firm, the boy was standing right before, and worst yet, was smiling. She then realized a thick coating of frost was spreading from his sword to her hammer. The frost reached down to her handle. She dropped the hammer and yelped in excruciating pain. Alexio swung his sword at Nora, as if it was a giant club and sent her flying.

"NORA!" Ren shouted as he opened fire with his Stormflowers as he made his way to the collapsed form of Nora. Alexio grunted as the bullets were being absorbed by his Aura.

"Enough of this!" Alexio shouted as he slammed his sword down into floor sending frost waves throughout the floor. It made contact with Jaune, Nora, and Ren, yet oddly enough, Skylla was unaffected. JNR screamed out in agony as they convulsed on the floor.

" **Stop it!** " Skylla roared defiantly as she slammed the ground, glowing an intense bright blue, eyes wreathed in blue fire. The frost slowly receded away and warped itself around Alexio. Frost slowly built up around the boy. The frost then developed into ice that immobilized Alexio. He tried lifting his sword but found it was encrusted in thick ice. He then looked down to his feet to realize his legs, up to his knees, were encrusted in thick ice.

By then JNR broke stopped their convulsions, and started to recover. "What was that?" Jaune coughed.

"Come on! He won't be held up for too long." Skylaa said trying to pull Jaune. Jaune didn't budge.

"Nora, break the ice." Her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Are you sure that is wise? He tried to kill us after all." Ren voiced Nora's thoughts.

Jaune nodded and looked at Alexio, who looked furious. "We aren't your enemy. We aren't here to hurt your sister. We aren't here cause problems. We're here to help." Jaune said putting his sword away. Nora grabbed her hammer and expertly swung it at his legs with enough force to break the ice, but not enough to do any damage.

"Are we clear?" Jaune asked Alexio as he offered his hand to the former enemy. He took it and just grunted in response.

"Can you take us who is in charge?" Jaune noted. Skylla just nodded. They left the basement of Sanctum in awkward silence. Tension in the air.

* * *

Pyrrha stayed in her room, still angry at the lack of progress with Aura manipulation. She had the occasional success of briefly manifesting her aura around herself, only to instantly lose control and retreating back in herself, harder to recall. Her goal was to at least be able to hold up an Aura barrier for a few minutes when Jaune comes back. That might be enough to convince him.

That seemed to be getting further and further from her as she was to summon it back up. It was as if her soul was resisting her herself, afraid to manifest itself, trying to protect itself from the unknow, trying to shield itself from the possibility of being tortured, of ripped away, of being so fundamentally altered, that it hid itself even from herself.

The sun was going down, he expected some kind of news from Jaune. Her father had checked in from Haven. Apparently his father was able to push back the government's forces and actually gain some ground. However, there was no sign from Haven. Not a peep, and that concerned Pyrrha. She decided to head downstairs and to see if she could help with anything. She found the house empty of personnel and guards. She found her mother going over the maps of the city, drawing up the new lines that shifted with the battle.

"Hello mother." She said with a hint of normality.

"Oh hello Pyrrha." She said as she looked up from the table.

"Where did everyone go?" Pyrrha asked as she made her way to sit down in front of her mother.

"The soldiers leave the house out of respect and privacy."

"Ah I see." Pyrrha said, trying to mask her anxiousness as she sat down.

"I'll make some supper for you." Liera said as she started to get up.

"Mother…" Pyrrha started which prompted her mother to sit back down. Pyrrha looked down at the table where her hands were clenched into fists "I... just… I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was just…." She cut off when her mother hugged her.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one who should be apologizing." She said warmly. "I don't care what happened, I'm glad you are still here."

"Me too." Pyrrha said as she realized she felt something strange deep down. She then realized her fingers glowed with pulsating black waves. She felt the familiar tingle of her aura coming back. She didn't have to force it open. She could feel it coming back under her control. However, she wasn't the only to notice.

"Pyrrha!" Liera said breaking slightly. "Your Aura is back!" Pyrrha smile, but as she heard that, she felt her own Aura weaken, slowly dissipating, until, there was nothing. Her smile quickly evaporated. Her mother sensed her current state of mind.

"Well no one said it was going to be quick and easy."

"Yes I know that, it's just..."

"Come in Nikos. Come in Nikos." A familiar blonde knight's could be heard over a small radio. "Go ahead and get that. I'll make some supper in the meantime."

Pyrrha grabbed the radio and took it into the living room. "Jaune! It's so good to hear from you! I thought something happened!"

"PYRRHA! Thank the gods. It's good to hear from you." Happiness radiating from the radiating. "I'm sorry, it's good to hear from you too." He chuckled over the radio. "Sorry, I was held up by some of the fighting."

"Jaune… listen… I just wanted to apologize for…" Pyrrha said as she hung her head down.

"Stop. You have nothing to apologize for. I should be apologizing to you. I never meant to yell. I just wanted you to be safe, you've been through enough."

"Well it still doesn't change how I feel."

"We'll talk about it we can get back, how about that?" Jaune suggested.

"That sounds good. How are things are your end?" Pyrrha asked with slight worry in her voice.

"I'll be honest, not too good. The school is surrounded by government forces. We were only able to get in by the sewer line. I'm not too sure how long the school can hold." Jaune said. "Did one of your father's officers reach you guys yet. He was supposed to get some reinforcments."

By then Liera was listening in. Pyrrha looked to her mother who was shaking her head. "No…"

"Crap. We might have to evacuate the school, but we have too many wounded here, they won't be able to make it through the sewers."

Liera gestured for her daughter to hand over the radio. "Jaune, we scrounge up some reinforcements to send to you."

"U-u-hhhh t-thanks ." Liera handed the radio back to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, please, I know what you are going to say. Just please stay there."

"But…" She tried to start.

"Pyrrha please." Pleading could be hear in Jaune's voice.

"Alright fine. Please just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Silence could be heard over the radio "Actually…. Don't answer that. Anyway, we'll stay here until the reinforcements arrive. I'll check in as soon as possible."

"Alright Jaune I love you." She instantly darted upwards realizing that just slipped out of her mouth. What did she just say? She didn't even realize what she said, it slip of her tongue, but would he reciprocate the feeling, the emotion, especially after their little fight.

"U-U-U-Uhhhh… I mean take care of yourself… I mean…. have a good night…." Pyrrha fumbled around.

"Huh…" Jaune said over the intercom with a long pause in static. "Well... uhhh…. I love you too?" He said questioningly with a hint of a chuckle.

"Goodnight." Pyrrha said abruptly. Liera stood behind leaning on threshold between the kitchen and living room, with a large grin. Pyrrha turned around crimson red. "Tell me you didn't hear that." She whispered.

Her mother chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"What if he doesn't feel that way…" Pyrrha second guessed.

"I don't think that is the case considering how much stuff you two have been through."

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"I'll go get that." Liera said, to which Pyrrha was thankful. She didn't want to talk the most embarrassing moment she had with her mother. "Pyrrha, could please come here." She heard her mother call out from the front door. She got up and walked towards the main door to see her mother talking to an officer.

"Ms. Nikos. We have some visitors that would like to meet with you." The officer said.

"Who are they?" Pyrrha asked with an eyebrow raised.

"PYRRHA!" A familiar high pitch feminine voice could be heard. She looked past the officer to see Ruby leading Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"Ruby?" She blinked at the surprise. "RUBY!" Pyrrha rushed out and hugged the little redhead. "It's so good to see you. To see all of you." She let go of Ruby to see everyone gather around Pyrrha.

"I think considering how she charged at them, they are friends." Liera said to the captain with a chuckle.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be returning back to duties." He said with a salute which she returned.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Pyrrha asked with excitement, still happy at seeing some of her of friends. It had been a long time since she had seen RWBY.

"Well I shouldn't really say, it's supposed to be a secret… But he secretly ordered us to here to help your team out."

"Really? Why is it supposed to be a secret?"

"Things are not looking good between Ozpin and the new Valesian council. He can't send hunters out anymore, he needs approval for everything." Weiss clarified.

"The council doesn't trust Ozpin." Blake spoke up.

"We just happen to be in the area." Yang said with a grin "and decided to stop by for a visit."

"Well you are most secretly welcomed here." Pyrrha gesturing them in towards the house. "Guys I would like to introduce you to my mother. Mother, this our team's sister team and friends. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long" She gestured to each individual.

"Well any friend of Pyrrha's is a friend of mine. Do come in, I was in the middle of making supper and I am sure you all very hungry from your journey." Liera gestured them into the house.

Pyrrha was happy to have a reunion with team RWBY, but something troubled her, deeply troubled her. Something was about to happen. Something terrible. Before entering the house, she looked out in the distance, trying to dispel these negative emotions. She had something to celebrate, a reunion with dear friends.

 **A/N**

 **Hello readers!**

 **Arkos Book 3 finally has been updated! Sorry about that... I got some big things planned for next chapter! Good? Bad? Both? Who knows? I don't know... (well maybe I do xD)**

 **Anyway, if you guys enjoyed the story, please leave a review or a pm! I love hearing from you guys! Even if you thought it was meh or bad, tell me! I am always trying to improve my writing.**

 **Got predictions, reactions, suggestions, feedback, ideas, opinions, all of the sort... let me know.**

 **I wanted to specifically thank Wes217 for the OCs of Skylla and Alexio.**

 **I wanted to also mention Alexio which is a Greek name meaning "defender" Defender of what? I guess we'll have to find out.**

 **He also had the idea of Skylla which is a Greek name meaning "render or tear" Render or Tear what though? I guess we'll have to find out... no more spoilers xD**

 **Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review or a pm if you are so inclined to do so!**

 **Thank you,**

 **LordxSauron**


	4. Chapter 4: Sundered Chains Part 1

**Arkos Book 3: Shatter Point: Sundered Chains Part 1**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

"So…. Where is the rest of your team?" Ruby asked the redhead as she munched on cookies that Liera made for her new guests. Too bad that the rest of her team didn't get said cookies. Liera chuckled at the sight of the little redhead as she sat down beside her daughter.

"They decided to go and reinforce my father's troops at Sanctum." Pyrrha answered, voice tinged with sadness.

"It's a shame to see such a proud city reduced to rebel because of civil war." Weiss shook her head, frowning at the idea of a proud people, a proud culture be torn apart from within

"A war that was started by the woman who took everything from me." Pyrrha mumbled angrily, clenching her fists. She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will go back to how they used to be. We will endure." Liera reinsured her daughter's friends. Pyrrha just couldn't keep her mother's optimism. She had hope once, but it seemed to be ripped away from her when Beacon and Vale fell. She just scowled at the thought, it was impossible for everything to go back to normal.

"Cheer up P, everything will work itself out." Yang tried to convince the downed Spartan with a Yang like grin.

"Thank you Yang." Pyrrha tried to mask her frustration.

"So how can we help?" Blake asked.

"Sanctum was surrounded, we are planning on getting reinforcements there for a breakthrough… it would be nice if you could sneak into Sanctum and reinforce them from within." Liera said an almost war general tone. "The rest of JNPR used the sewers to sneak in, that would be your best bet."

"Yup! We can do that." Ruby announced jumping up from her seat, almost knocking over her tray of cookies.

"I'll go with you." Pyrrha started to get up, she felt an incredibly strong hand on her shoulder pulling her back down.

"Pyrrha. No you aren't, you still haven't recovered." Her mother gave her an all too serious stare.

"But I can guide them." Pyrrha protested.

"They'll be fine. I'll give them directions and a map" Liera insisted.

"But-"

"Pyrrha. I. Said. No." Liera's voice took on a new level of intenstiy, the intensity of a mother lion protecting her cubs. Pyrrha mood instantly soured, crossing her arms and not saying a thing.

"P, we'll be fine." Yang tried to give her a warm smile.

"Pyrrha you should try and get better first." Ruby walked over to give the taller girl a hug. Pyrrha broke away and got up. "Excuse me." She said, her voice lacking its characteristically warmth tone. Yang watched as her normally confident friend stood up and walked away, she could sense the rage eminatting from the redhead. They watched her head up the stairs, when they heard a door slam that was their confirmation of her anger.

"She's changed." Blake whispered, stunned at how the usually happy redhead was a being of pure anger and frustration. "I don't think for any the better."

"The Fall of Beacon and Vale has hit pretty hard huh?" Yang said saddened as seeing a once happy girl change into someone who has give up all hope.

"She needs to snap out of it. Moping around want help her." Weiss scoffed. "It won't help save Mistral."

"Weiss, she's going through a hard time, especially with vault incident. Cut her some slack." Ruby reprimanded her partner.

"How do you know about the vault incident?" Liera spoke up, voice tinged with nervousness.

"J-J-Jaune told us when she in the hospital in Skyfall." Ruby said.

"Did he say anything else?" She looked at the little redhead, prodding her for more answers.

"No, not really." Yang piped in to which Pyrrha's mother let out a sigh. Good the secret of maidens is still hiddened.

"Listen. You all are my daughter's friends right?" Liera asked the team that was sitting on her couch. They all nodded resolutely, there was no question about it. "She's in a bad way. She hasn't been the same since the Fall. She blames herself, she believes she should have died. She feels responsible for all of the deaths." Liera let out weary sigh. "She in a dark place and I'm afraid it will consume her….." Her voice started to shake. "She….. needs everyone that is close to her…." Liera turned away, tears coming down.

"We help her! Right team RWBY?" Ruby stood up, determination in her voice. That caused Liera to turn around hug all of team RWBY.

"Thank you so much." She whispered. "I'm so glad she has such good friends." Liera broke away. "We have guest rooms available for you. Please stay the night. Sanctum will be fine until tomorrow."

* * *

Alexio led JNR with Skylla staying close to Jaune. They made their way up from the maintenance tunnels under the ampitheatre. The reception ballroom area was full of cots and wounded. Wounded soldiers, students, refugees. The floors were covered in the occasional streaks of blood. The air was filled with the stench of the dying, dead, and hopeless.

"This is bad…." Jaune heard Nora whisper to Ren.

"It is, but we can help these people." Ren said quietly.

"We'll put a stop to this." Jaune said.

"Unlikely. This has been going on for six months." Alexio growled. They made their wasy to the ampitheatre. The room was large filled with marble columns and benches. A stage dominated the room. On the stage were two Mistralian soldiers in purple armor and black capes, the same uniform as the guards that Jaune had seen. Between the two guards was an older man in white armor surrounded by officers in their black uniforms hover over a large table.

Alexio marched up to the stage and ascended the stairs followed by Skylla and JNR. "Alexio, you're late." The older man growled not looking away from the map.

"Well I have these intruders." Alexio said taking the side of the older man. The older man looked up from the map.

"You must be the team Field Marshal Nikos promised us." He straightened up and and walked up towards Jaune and extended his hand. Jaune took and shook it. "I am General Alpheos Umbra, I used to be the Commandant of Sanctum."

"Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR." Jaune said in leader like fashion, firmly taking the General's hand and shaking it. Alexio just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I apologize, but I was under the impression that Pyrrha Nikos would be with you." General Umbra eyed the three man team.

"Unfortunately she's been injured." Jaune said with a heavy tone. Not just physically, but also emotionally, he thought to himself.

"A shame. She was probably one of my best students besides her father. I pray for her speedy recovery." Umbra crossed his chest.

"Thank you. Now let's get to business." He gestured for JNR to join him around the table. "We've been holding the campus. Right now, we hold the amphitheater and the administration building. The enemy has been pushing us day and night. We can't let them break through. If they do, they'll kill everyone."

"Why?" Nora asked.

"The government believes that they need a 'fresh start.' They dare to claim that we aren't citizens of Mistral anymore." The General voice grew low, anger overflowing from him.

"The enemy has been launching offenses on the administration building. If it falls, we lose our tactical advantage and they can focus all of their efforts on the ampi…."

 ***KABOOOOM***

 ***KABOOOOM***

An officer ran into the amphitheater. "They've broken through the courtyard! They're starting to attack the front barricade." Umbra slammed his fist on the table.

"Move all of the injured into the theatre! Jaune and Alexio, you have to hold the barricade. If they get through, that's it." Alexio nodded reaching for his claymore made his way out to the ballroom. Jaune grabbed Crocea Mors.

"Let's go JNPR, we have to hold the barricade no matter what." Jaune rushed after Alexio, with Ren and Nora chasing after their leader. "Skylla, help the wounded in here."

"But I can help!" The little girl protested.

"No. You've helped already. Take a break." He shot her down which made her irate.

"Fine." She trudged away.

* * *

Commander Gharst was back in Vale. He watched his flagship, the Triumphant Will being unloaded of refugees, military gear, and supplies. He had helmet his helmet off, the cool wind blowing over his bald eye. It was during these times when Gharst had times to reflect on his actions.

He burned Vacuo to the ground. He hated killing innocents, but he had to remind himself it was for the better good. Deaths would be necessary to cleanse humanity of corruption, to prepare humanity as a unified force against the coming darkness. He realized that the evacuation of Vacuo would only allow for a few thousand, but not for the entire city. Thousands more would die. He didn't enjoy it but it had to be done, the plague could have escaped. The plague could have moved to other kingdoms.

"Commander, we have a final count." Lieutenant Rico announced from behind.

"Give me a run down." He responded, not bothering to turn around.

"We have rescued 6,565 civilians and 3, 450 soldiers." Rico announced.

"What was it before processing?" Gharst asked.

"6,750 civilians, and 5,670 soldiers." Rico announced.

"A shame…. People are still stuck to the old ways of thinking….." Gharst shook his head, looking at the Legion fleet hovering over Vale. "Military equipment?"

"52 Atlesian Paladins, and 436 Atlesian Knights, 38 warships." Rico said with a hint of giddiness.

"38 warships? How did we manage that?" Gharst, surprise evident in his voice.

"Apparently their docks were empty of all soldiers with their ships still in place." Rico replied.

"Excellent. Any news on Mistral?" Gharst asked, planning his next move, turning around walking towards the command tent that was set up out in the courtyard of Beacon. They entered the tent and hovered over the table with a map of the kingdom of Mistral and a detailed map of the city.

"Scout ships report that the Mistral's fleets have agreed to not to get involved in the fighting within the city. That being said, their fleets are scattered throughout the Kingdom. Fighting within the city has swung in the favor of the government's favor. Field Marshall Nikos has been losing ground around Sanctum." Rico pointed out where Sanctum was on the map.

"How recent is this information?" Gharst asked, leaning on the table, looking over the map.

"A couple of days ago." Rico informed. Gharst hummed to himself.

"Cinder is probably influencing the outcome. If I remember correctly, She did say that one of her associates was leading the forces against Nikos." He tapped the table thinking.

"What should we do sir?" Rico asked.

He stared intently at the map. He straightened himself up with a small smile. "We are launching Operation Sundered Chains." Rico blinked.

"S-S-Sir….." He stuttered nervously. "If we do that…. There's no turning back…."

"I know…. We have the resources, we have the manpower, and we have manpower. If we don't strike now, we'll never have the chance." Gharst said lowly looking at his second command, who nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir. Shall I activitate the Mistral Legion group?" Rico asked.

"No, in due time. I need you to stay here oversee the indoctrination of the refugees. Send out notice. The fleets will move out in the morning." Rico saluted and headed out of the tent. Gharst looked at the map, taking his axe and slamming down it down on the table. It was time for Operation Sundered Chains. It was time to change the world.

* * *

Pyrrha watched the flashes light up the night. She tried to get some sleep, but something was deeply disturbing her. Something bad was coming, something terrible. Her senses were screaming for her to do something.

She sighed, she felt helpless not knowing what this danger was, what this threat was. She couldn't help but to focus on the hollowness in her. Sanctum was in danger she realized. Jaune was in danger. Jaune was in grave danger. His life was being threatened right now, she had to do something now! The mental fogginess dissipated as soon as she came to the conclusion.

Pyrrha got up and quickly changed out of her night time clothing and quickly put on her combat armor. She grabbed Milo and Akouo and quietly slid out of her room. She didn't like the idea of ditching her friends, of go against her mother, but she had to. She deftly ran down the stairs, making sure to not make a sound. Before she made it out down the stairs she heard stirring behind her.

"Pyrrha?" A slightly surprised Ruby asked.

She stopped and turned around. "Ruby?"

"What are you doing?" The little reaper asked.

"I was…. going out to get some fresh air." She lied.

"Nope. People don't go out to get some air with their weapons and armor." Ruby said pouting. "Pyrrha you don't have to lie to me."

The Spartan sighed, she was never good at lying, nor did she enjoy it. "I'm sorry Ruby, but I have to go. Jaune is in terrible danger."

"Pyrrha…."

"Don't try and stop me. My mind is made up. I have to do this." She said gripping Milo tightly instinctively.

"Pyrrha. Hold on….." Ruby was interrupted.

"RUBY I DON'T HAVE TIME!" Pyrrha said, anger rising, she turned away and made her way to the door.

"Pyrrha! We want to help!" Ruby tried to calm the Spartan down. The Spartan stopped for a moment and turned around facing the reaper again.

"What?" She said surprised. She then realized that Yang, Weiss, and Blake watched the scene from the stairs, all with their weapons and usual combat gear.

"P, we know that you would try and run out." Yang whispered.

"You may be a world class fighter, but you can be stubborn when you set your mind to something." Weiss with a smile.

"It would be wrong not to help a friend." Blake noted.

"We all know you would try to do something and you need friends, you need help. We wanna help." Ruby said, offering a heart warming smile.

"Guys you don't have to do this." Pyrrha started.

"We want too, plus you are no in condition to do this by yourself." Weiss said which caused Pyrrha to frown.

"P, everyone needs help once in awhile, don't let it get to you." Yang said heading down the stairs and embracing the tall redhead which made Pyrrha smile.

"Thank you. All of you. I am truly honored to count you as my friends."

"Come on, let's get going, Jaune is going to need help."

 **A/N- Important info.**

 **Hey guys!**

 **It's been awhile for Arkos Books. I apologize, life has been a little hectic with school wrapping up and graduation coming up this week (WOOOOO!) Another thing is that my writing habit is weird. I get into weird funks where I will write a bunch for one series (cough cough Shattered Past... curse you... Halo Remnant curse you...) and then I take a break. This is to make sure I am not forced to write, which may influence quality. This is to make sure I don't tire myself out. That being said, I am still dedicated to Arkos Books!**

 **Ok you know the deal, if you liked the chapter, leave a review or a PM. I love hearing from all of my readers. Even if you didn't like it, tell me why, I am always willing to listen to my readers to improve. I love to hear reactions, feedback, opinions, questions, suggestions, criticism. I will get back to you as soon as I can. Also if you have any questions or if you just want to talk about the series in general leave a PM or review, I am open to any questions or just talking in general.**

 **Next**

 **Soooo... I have been following a group of fanfic writers called Legion205. I absolutely love their stuff and I watch their streams occasionally when time permits. That being said, I owe them a huge thanks for writing amazing fanfics, and to be honest, for my inspiration of writing fanfics just in general. This guys are the coolest to me! I highly highly highly recommend their stuff.**

 **I also wanted to thank these guys for creating a fun and vibrant community. It was because of this group that I have joined a small collaboration with other Legion fans. We have dubbed ourselves Division 502. That being said: I want to absolutely want to stress that we are not trying to copy Legion. We look up to Legion and we want thank Legion for bringing all of us together... and basically allowing us to share our love of fanfics just in general. We are a collab group that is actively trying to raise awareness of Legion 205 and who actively support it. We love these guys and we owe them so much! So a huge shout to Legion205, they are the coolest guys out there!**

 **The members of Division 502 are as follows: Myself (lordxsauron)** Shaded122, Archer1eye, SecretlySilentEvil, Dantai, knightsofsprite, snotboy1186.

 **Expect our little project: Cell 502 to be released sometime extremely soon (that's all I'm going to say... and let me tell you... I am super excited for this project) It will be released on knights account on fanfic so follow knightsofsprite.**

 **Another side note. I will start streaming on Look up LordxSauronx15 on . I'm doing this to connect with my readers if they wannat to get to know the author of Arkos Books, Shattered Past, and Halo Remnant. Stop by, say hello. Stay awhile eat some snacks, we can have little chats and stuff while you watch me play games that I will fail at. I may or may not have other guests within my streams who would also love to talk with all of you! I want to get to know my readers on a more personal level, and I figure that this would be a better way!**

 **-Thank you for all of your support. It truly means the world to me!**

 **Lordxsauron**


	5. Chapter 5: Sundered Chains Part 2

**Chapter 5: Sundered Chains Part 2**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY!**

Cinder with Mercury climbed the steps to the Mistralian capital complex. The soldiers guarding the steps moved to intercept her, assault rifles aimed at the two. Cinder readied her dual swords while Mercury assumed a fighting stance.

"Stand down!" A feminine voice rang out. The soldiers immediately moved out of the way of the two outsiders. A darker skinned girl with dark red eyes and mint green hair clearly contrasting her black Mistralian uniform. A single gold necklace with a black gem around her neck pulsated in a faint black glow, around her neck

"Took you long enough." Mercury said with a smugly.

"Shut it." The greenhead said looking darkly at the silver haired boy.

"Emerald, it's been too long. I see you have been busy." Cinder said as Emerald led them inside in the massive rotunda of the Governing Complex.

"Yes ma'am" She replied dutifully. They made their way to the center of the domed room. There stood countless desks and tables filled with officers of all sorts managing the war effort against the Field Marshall Rebellion.

"So fill me in. How has our little war been going?" Cinder's seductive voice distracted quite a few of the male officers in the room. Emerald gave them death glare which reminded them of their proper duties.

"All according to plan. We'll be taking Sanctum in a couple of days with reinforcements from the Legion. It should take less than a week to take the capital. From there we can use the Legion fleets to blast the rebels from the air." Emerald said as she pointed at Sanctum. Cinder noted how the school was entirely surrounded.

"Orders ma'am?"

"No survivors." She gave a seductive smile. "One more thing… we're advancing the plan ahead of schedule. I want Sanctum today. Lead the attack if you have too."

"Right away. May I may make announcement first?" Emerald asked to which Cinder nodded.

"Soldiers, I am preparing to lead an attack on Sanctum as we speak. Before I go, I want to clarify one thing. This is your new commanding officer." Emerald gestured to Cinder. "To disobey her is to disobey me. Is that clear? The General Governor has authorized it. If I hear a single account of disobedience, it will be punished swiftly and efficiently." Emerald watched as all of her officers saluted Cinder in response.

"So how did you get rid of the governing council then?"

"More efficient for the Uggnaut to control." Emerald whispered to which Cinder smiled.

' _You're followers have abandoned you. Your so called Legion_.' Cinder felt an outside presence invade her mind

' _I know. I will deal with them as soon as I deal with Mistral_ ' Cinder thought back.

Lerum's voice could be heard throughout her body. ' _Come back to me. You'll be given the Fall Maiden's powers to deal with the meddlers. Find the Winter Maiden before they do._ ' His voice dark rang out so sweetly.

' _Thank you my lord_.' She responded thoughtfully as she headed outside towards a more secluded area.

* * *

Pyrrha and RWBY rushed through dark alleys and along destroyed buildings and piles of rubble.

They came across the dead body of a military officer who carried a message for more reinforcements for Sanctum. ' _I guess that is what happened to Jaune's messager…_ ' She thought saddly. He died doing his duty though, that all that was expected of him for good or bad.

"Gods…. This city is more of a ghost town." Yang noted as they continued to run through the ruined city.

"It was once filled with so many people." Pyrrha said sadly looking at one of the once proud marble buildings. "Now they established refugee camps behind the front lines."

"I'm so sorry Pyrrha." Weiss said sympathetically.

"We are going to end this here and now." Pyrrha said resolutely. To be honest, she felt a feeling that was not accustomed to, fear. Fear of failing, fear of letting her family down, her friends, her Jaune.

"Pyrrha you don't have to do this." Ruby said, concern etched in her voice.

"I have to." The spartan responded resolutely. "Right there is a manhole. It should lead straight to Sanctum."

* * *

 ***CRACK CRACK CRACK*** The sounds of assault rifles could be heard throughout the ballroom of the amphitheater. They found the front barricade being assaulted by several government soldiers. "JNPR hold the line! Push them back!" Jaune shouted as he charged with Crocea Mors in hand with Ren and Nora following closely behind.

Ren quickly launched flurry of stabs and slashes cutting down several enemy troopers. While Nora slammed one soldier with her hammer into a group of his comrades. Jaune fended off a soldier armed with short sword. He lunged at Juane and overextended himself which was rewarded with Jaune's sword slashing into the unexposed back of the soldier. Pyrrha's training and his patience were well rewarded. The enemy soldiers was sent sprawling to the ground with a gash in his back. Alexio walked up to him brought his claymore down onto the struggling enemy soldier's head with a sickening ***THRACK*.**

"Why did you kill him?" Jaune voice rose in anger and shame of his comrade.

He simply shrugged "If it was us, he would have done the same." He said casually, brushing off Jaune's concern.

 ***BRACKBRACKBRACKBRACKBRACK*** Loud staccatos of multiple assault rifles going off could be heard throughout the school

"CHARGE MEN!" A feminine voice could be heard. Jaune looked over the barricade to see a girl with dark skin lead a large group of soldiers up towards the main barricades. She shot down two soldiers that popped up hoping to score an easy kill against her. One of the soldiers crawled away. The woman extended a curved scythe blade from her automatic revolver and hooked it underneath the wounded soldier's neck. With an upward pull, the soldier's head was removed the body.

The enemy soldiers kept charging through courtyard. "NORA! GRENADES!" Jaune yelled.

"AYE AYE!" She shouted happily as she switched Magnhild into grenade launcher form. She gleefully launched several salvos of grenades which was rewarded with enemy soldiers being tossed in the air.

 ***Click Click*** "Awwwww I'm out!" Nora pouted. The soldiers kept pushing.

"Fall back." Alexio said calmly.

"What?" Jaune asked surprised. Alexio turned around glaring at the blonde hunter.

"Fall back. I got this." Alexio voice was quiet but excuded

"No. We aren't leaving you." Jaune rushed to join Alexio.

"GO NOW!" Alexio roared which made Jaune back pedal. Alexio started to glow blue. He slammed his glowing blue hand on the ground which caused thick layers of ice to erupt. The ice began to thicken as crept over the barricade. It then then began to thicken as the ice expanded. The ice continued to grow and expanded until it became a massive glacier blocking the front entrance of the building.

"Wow…" Jaune muttered as he stared at the massive wall of ice before him, he almost failed to see Alexio collapse to the ground. Jaune rushed over. "Alexio? Alexio?!" He tried to get the attention of the rapidly dying teen.

"Pocket…" He barely managed to say. Jaune ripped off the jacket to find an innner pocket. Jaune found a large epipen which was filled with what looked to be like blue dust. He pointed out the outside of his leg. Jaune nodded, folded up a pant leg and slammed down the shot into his leg. The pen drained it's blue like dust into Alexio's body. That's when Jaune noticed that Alexio's clothing was stained with blood, Alexio's blood.

Alexio eyes widened as he started to violently convulse on the ground. "REN! NORA! GRAB HIS LEGS AND ARMS!" Jaune held Alexio tightly. His teammates followed their leader's orders and watched as Alexio violently shook and foamed at the mouth. "HELP!" Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs amidst the gunfire and artillery rounds going off. Jaune looked around to see if anyone might be able to help, he failed to notice the shaking stop.

"Gah! Get off of me." Alexio broke away from JNR. He got on his feet shakily, rubbing his temples. Jaune, Nora, and Ren looked at the boy standing right in front of them in amazement.

"What?" He brushed off their stares.

"How…."

 ***CRACKBOOM* *CRACKBOOM*** "That's reinforced ice, it'll take some time for them to break through but we should be ready." Alexio slouched over by a wall.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jaune asked.

"Yes…. Yes…." He waved Jaune off. "Come on, let's get a new barricade set up outside of the amphitheater." Jaune, Ren, and Nora gathered any kind of material that could be used to stop the in preparation of the last stand.

"RETREAT BACK TO THE AMPHITHEATER!" Alexio shouted. The few remaining soldiers and students rushed over towards the large doors of the amphitheatre. "Seventy of us….. Against several hundred…" Alexio whispered.

"Alexio are you alright?" Skylla rushed over hesitantly behind Jaune. Alexio knelt and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said warmly.

"You did it again didn't you?" She asked to which he could only nod hesitantly

"You know you can't use your semblance. It could kill you." Skylla said.

"I know…" He said saddly. Skylla rushed away to help other wounded.

Jaune watched the exchange. It seemed that Alexio was capable of human connections, but only if it came to his sister. One question did not get answered though. Why was his sister so afraid of him?

"Come on let's get the barricade built." Alexio said as the last of the defends helped to establish their last line of defense.

* * *

"We should be at the maintenance tunnels underneath Sanctum's amphitheater." Pyrrha started to climb up the grimy ladder. She stopped when she felt an iron grip on her arm. She looked down to see an angry Yang.

"You don't get to go first. Not without Aura, get behind. I'm goin up first." Yang said in a motherly tone.

"But-"

"No buts, get done here." The grip intensified. Pyrrha sighed and relented. Yang switched places and ascended up the ladder. Yang lifted up the manhole with Ember Celica activated. She gave a quick look around. "Clear." She said which made the rest of RWBY to climb up up the manhole. Pyrrha was the last one up.

"We're here." Pyrrha let out a shaky sigh as she readied Milo and Akouo.

"Pyrrha cover the rear." Ruby ordered as she readied her scythe. "Yang lead the way."

 ***KABOOM***

An earth shattering explosion could be heard and felt. Yang and the rest of the gang followed sounds of combat until they came into a massive ballroom. All of the windows were barricaded and what looked like the front doors blocked with barricades, with a giant sheet of ice covering the front doors. "Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted looking over all of the dead bodies mangled together. She prayed to all of the gods that it wasn't too late.

"JAUNE!" She stepped past RWBY looking over the bodies. A rustle could be heard towards the amphitheatre doors. "Pyrrha!?" The blonde knight's head stuck out of the barricade.

"Jaune!" She cried out as she ran towards the barricade. He didn't look happy to see her.

"What are you doing here…?" His voice was filled with concern.

"We brought help." She smiled hoping to change the mood.

"Who is we?"

"US!" Yang shouted with a grin. "Sup lady killer?"

"You guys?! How did you get here?!" He sounded shocked.

"Long story." Blake simply stated.

"Well you guys might as well come in." Jaune sighed annoyedly.

"Jaune what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked with concern as she climbed over the barricade.

"You shouldn't be here, that's what's wrong." Jaune was angry. "It's stupid. You're in the middle of a warzone with no Aura. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm trying to defend my home!" She shouted back, emerald eyes shown with fire. "You don't know what it is like to see your home being burn down. To see loved one put their lives on the line!"

"ACTUALLY I DO!" Jaune shot back heatedly MY HOME WAS DESTROYED BY GRIMM! I SAW FRIENDS AND NEIGHBORS DIE! I THOUGHT I LOST MY MOTHER!" He took Crocea Mors and threw it down on the ground. "Whatever. I'm done." He stormed off. Pyrrha just stood there. He felt a hand on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her. She felt her eyes watering up as she looked to see RWBY and Nora hugging her while Ren stood there with his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go talk to him." Ren said as he followed the angry Arc.

* * *

Commander Gharst headed towards the command deck of his personal flagship, Radiant Justice. He sat on the command chair. He pulled out his scroll and contacted Rico. "Is the prisoner ready?""

Rico grinned "Yeah, but I don't think he goin to be happy."

"Well it won't matter, we only need him for a short while." Gharst smiled. "Rico, we are going to change the world in the next coming days."

"I can't wait." Rico chuckled. Gharst ended the call and headed towards the view port. He gestured towards the communication officer. "Give me a link to the fleet." The officer tapped a few commands on a panel and gave a thumbs up.

"Legion. This is our moment. This is our time. For too long we have been unforgotten. For too long we have been spat upon by society. For too long we have been ignored! But not this day brothers and sisters! This day we raise our fists together as one! One People! One Soul! One Leader!" He hanged up the mic feeling confident. Today old Remnant will die and a new Remnant would be reborn.

"ETA?" Gharst as he headed back towards his command chair.

"Six hours sir." The navigation officer said.

"Good, bring our prisoner down to the hangar. Prep the short wave signal boosters."

"Yessir." The communication officer said.

* * *

 ***Four hours later***

"Jaune…. Can you really blame her?" Ren said as he watched Jaune fiddle with his hand.

"No… I don't, I just want her to be safe." Jaune sighed.

"I know… but lashing out like that isn't going to help anything." Ren sat beside Jaune. "You shouldn't worry about her so much. She's still a world class fighter without her semblance."

"That's true but it just takes one lucky strike or a sniper. I just can't… I can't…. I won't see her hurt again like at Beacon."

"All of us don't want that to happen." Ren said as put a reassuring hand on his friend. "However, you do know that she can be just as stubborn as you, and she wants to help. She wants to protect her home, her loved one." He pointed his finger at Jaune at the last phrase to emphasize the point.

"I love her too… I just didn't imagine things would be like this…"

"I think that can be said for all of us. However, we need to make the best of it."

"Come on let's get going. I'm sure you wanna talk to Pyrrha." Ren got up.

"Yeah, I guess I should apologize…" Jaune sighed as he took Ren's hand.

"Don't just apologize, tell her how you feel." Ren gave a supportive but rare smile to which Jaune nodded and went to find Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha relax…. He isn't done-done. He just need some time to clear his head." Ruby said trying to cheer up her friend.

"I didn't mean for any of this happen… I thought I was doing the right thing." Pyrrha brought her hands up to her face.

"We know… We know…" Yang said hugged the taller redhead. "He's just lookin out for you."

"I thought he was in legitimate danger…. Gods I'm so stupid…." She sobbed She failed to see someone approach.

"Pyrrha… hey come on now…" Jaune sat beside his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her. "You aren't stupid… You're one of the smartest people I know… I'm sorry for snapping, I shouldn't have done that."

"You were right…. I shouldn't have come here." Pyrrha pushed away slightly.

"I'm glad you're here. I missed you" He pulled her back in. "Pyrrha look at me."

She hesitated but slowly withdrew her hands to look at Jaune, eyes red from tears. "I just don't want to see you hurt again. I completely understand that you want to defend your home. I just don't know… if I can see you get hurt like Beacon. See you so beaten…. It was the hardest thing for me see…. Because…. Well….. Because…. I love you, and I'd do anything for you." He looked intently into those beautiful Emerald eyes. He expected her to say something, however, he didn't expect her to lunge at him.

Pyrrha lunged at Jaune and giving him a passionate kiss that could only be given after having one's doubts and fears being soothed. After passionate and loving kiss, she broke away, still feeling Jaune's arms around her. "I love you too." She smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Oh get a room you two." Weiss commented with a smile.

"AWWWWW so cute!" Nora exclaimed.

"Way to go Ladykiller." Yang punched his shoulder which made him wince.

 ***KABOOM***

 ***KABOOM* *KABOOM* *KABOOM***

"That ice isn't goin to hold." Alexio said as he approached the group. "We should get ready." Everyone nodded. Everyone took at their positions along the barricade watching as the ice cracked. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other with affectionate smiles.

 ***KABBBBBBOOOOM***

 ***CRREEEEEEK* *CRACKKKKK***

The ice sheet shattered as the enemy soldiers charged through the broken ice wall.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! How are you guys doing?**

 **So I finally got this chapter out. So I just wanted to give you guys a slight heads up. Arkos Books 3 will be taking a small hiatius so I can refresh my mind. I hope you guys can understand. I just need to take a step back and relax. I want to write this when I feel ready, not because I feel obligated. That being said, idk how long it'll be, but it won't be too long. I believe in writing what I want and not because I have to. Yet sometimes I feel obligated to write this because it was my first Fanfic.**

 **That being said, if I just not worry about this, I will feel ready to write more for this, and it'll be more enjoyable to you as well as me. I hope you guys can understand. Let me tell you though, big things are going to happen in Arkos Book 3, and I'm excited.**

 **Anyway, if you guys enjoyed the story, leave a follow or favorite. Leave a pm or a review if you have anything you want to share predictions, questions, feedback, ideas, suggestions, reactions. I love to hear it all. If you want to talk plot or have questions or anything, please leave a review or a pm and I'll get back to you guys.**

 **Shoutout goes to Snot for helping to edit. Also I urge you guys to check out Cell502. Chapter 2 was released…. It was pretty hardcore intense.**

 **Thank you for all of your support, it means the world to me!**

 **-Lordxsauron**


	6. Chapter 6: Sundered Chains Part 3

**Arkos Book 3: Chapter 6 Sundered Chains Part 3**

Behind their barricade, Team RWBY and Team JNPR readied their weapons aimed at the whole in the makeshift glacier barricade. Enemy soldiers poured through. Ruby used her sniper to take out officers in a distance. Weiss used her glyphs to send shock waves they sent soldiers flying. Ren and Nora suppressed the soldiers at were clamoring to get through.

"Keep firing!" Jaune ordered. Huntsmen took turns reloading firing their weapons. Jaune felt an insistent tingle in the back of his mind. As the battle continued on, the tingle grew worse and worse and it was directed to Pyrrha who was busy firing Milo at the enemy.

"Get down!"Jaune threw Pyrrha down to the ground.

"What?" She said angrily ***Bang.*** Jaune Aura was flared white as he was tossed in the ground.

"Ruby take out that sniper'" Yang shouted, Ruby took aim through the scythe's scope and aimed at a sniper posted outside. ***BANG***

"I got him." She exclaimed as she continued to fire at the oncoming horde.

Jaune got up to his feet, shaking the disorientation from his head. "I'm out of grenades!" Nora shouted followed by other members of RWBY, JNPR, and Alexio and Skylla announcing they were out of ammo. Commandant Umbra joined the fray with gladius shotgun. The soldiers kept pouring in only to be blown up, sliced and diced. By now there was fighting along the barricade. The huntsmen cut down the ordinary soldiers, but they were getting slowly pushed back. "Retreat up to the stage," Umbra ordered. JNPR, RWBY, Alexio, Umbra, and Skylla slowly held back the soldiers as they backpedaled towards the stage. They found themselves surrounded. "Hold your fire." A voice called out. The huntsmen and students look to see where the voice originated.

The Mistralians stood down, at attention, as a woman in a black uniform, red eyes, mint green hair, and dark skin walked down the aisle, a pair of revolver sickles in her hands. "Surrender." She said curtly.

Pyrrha recognized that voice from anywhere. She stepped forward, pushing through her friends. "Emerald…?" She said in astonishment. Emerald didn't even flinch at Pyrrha sudden shock, if anything she enjoyed it.

"Hey there Pyr." She said leveling her scycle revolver at Pyrrha. "You should be dead." Pyrrha's heart sunk as she heard those words. "I might have to correct that." She smirked at the redhead, eyes filled with sinister intent.

"No….." The dream was starting to add up. Emerald had really turned. "Please Emerald don't do this. Emerald... please... come back with us."

Emerald chuckled. "I'm where I need to be."

Pyrrha reached out with her hand. "Please, you don't know who you are working for..."

Emerald pointed the gun at Pyrrha's forehead. "I know who I am working for. Cinder told me what was going to happen. I picked the side that is going to win. You chose the wrong side, now you're all going to pay."

'Ma'am! We have a situation.' A radio crackled pinned on her chest. She picked up the receiver.

"What is it Aldenious?"

'We have a fleet of unknown airships. They're landing in bullheads.'

"What do you mean unknown.

'Ma'am there is a broadcast.'

"Gods dammit, I'm coming," Emerald growled. "If they move, kill them, otherwise don't lay a finger on them…" She stormed off.

* * *

Gharst walked into the hangar bay of his flagship surrounded by his own personal guards, his armored boots clanking behind him. The hangar bay had launched all of its bullheads and transports, it was not just a massive metal cavern. In the middle of it was a chair with a man sitting on it, blindfolded and bound up.

Gharst circled the man tied up. "We're all here now." He smiled. He pulled off the hood to look into the ice of the Atlasian General, James Ironwood, his gray eyes looking up at his captor. "Listen, Ironwood, I want you to know this is nothing personal." He patted the general's shoulder

"You think you are helping humanity?" He spat at Gharst's face. "You realize you are just tying up resources against our true enemy?"

"Oh, Ironwood….." Gharst wiped the spit off of his face. "If only you understood. Don't you see? Your kingdoms have caused so many wars, the suffering of ten of thousands. Your kingdoms inspire racism and prejudice against those who are different from the status quo. How does that help humanity?" Gharst rhetorically asked. "We seek to unite all of humanity and Faunus under one banner. A banner to protect to Remnant."

"You want to protect Remnant by wiping committing massacres? Killing civilians? Wiping out a kingdom." James shook his head in disgust.

"It's war. Sacrifices have to be made." Gharst knelt down, his one eye meeting the General. "You should know all about that considering how you ordered my entire unit to deal with Faunus Revolt," Gharst growled lowly. "You left us behind to cover your own retreat. You should have been there with your men."

"I was recalled by the Atlasian council. They were redeploying me."

"A commander never abandons his men!" Gharst boomed.

"A soldier always obeys orders." Ironwood countered.

"I WATCHED ALL OF MY MEN DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ironwood watched as his captor shouted. The anger left the one-eyed man. Gharst smiled at the old general. "It doesn't matter, though. This is your time to shine. You will become a symbol of everything you love! You should be proud, you lived a good but misguided life." He gestured to one of his soldiers with his free hand. "It's show time!" Gharst grinned.

"Broadcasting in three… two... one…" The cameraman gave a thumbs up, Gharst instantly switched into his cold, killer, professional self. He stood in front of the camera making sure to block Ironwood's image from the shot.

"People of Mistral, you're time of liberation has finally arrived. You have suffered long enough from the petty politics of kingdoms. Long have you suffered from this pointless civil war. Well, now I offer you a chance to free yourselves from this pointless conflict." His voice rose with intensity. "The world you have known was filled with petty kingdoms waging wars of philosophy and resources when we have allowed ourselves to become truly divided against our true enemy, the Grimm. The leaders of Kingdoms have deemed it better to divide humanity for their own petty, greedy gain. Well, I SAY NO LONGER!" Gharst boomed. "We are the Legion! We bring freedom to those who will accept our gift. We seek to create a better, stronger, more united world. Gone are the Kingdoms, they are our true enemies that wish to see us divided against humanity's greatest threat, the Grimm. We must destroy the old world to bring about a new, stronger, united world!" He moved out of the camera shot to reveal a very famous Atlasian.

"You should all be aware of this war criminal. I present the warlord, General Ironwood! The proponent of Atlasian warmongering and posturing! He has ensured that the other three kingdoms cowered in fear because of his kingdom's military might! That wasn't enough for the man!" Gharst raised his hands. "NO! He wasn't satisfied with being the head of the strongest military! He also became the headmaster of huntsmen school, to indoctrinate huntsmen into being mindless drones of a kingdom instead of training them to be protectors of Remnant." Gharst spat in the General's face.

"You sir, have been found guilty of crimes against Humanity and Faunus! As commander of the Legion, I sentence you and all of your kind, to death." Gharst walked behind the old general and grabbed the general's chair. Gharst dragged the general unceremoniously to an open hangar hatch with the camera following him. Without any ceremony or warning, Gharst threw the General out of the airship via hangar bay. The camera watched as he fell hundreds of feet towards the city. Screams could be heard in the background until the wind and distance silenced the general's screams.

"People of Mistral. My troops are currently beginning landing operations. Do not try to resist or you will be crushed." Gharst clenched his fist for the camera. "For those still fighting in the streets. I urge you lay down your arms, distinctions will not be made, you will be shot. It is time for peace." He brought his fists together close to his chest. "Together we can build a stronger united world under one banner. One people, ONE LEGION!"

* * *

"We got the order, kill them." One soldier said. They reloaded their magazines, preparing to take aim. "Ready." The officer marked.

"Aim." The soldiers shouldered their arms. The last survivors braced themselves.

"What the fuck." The officer turned around as heard a strange sound. Before him was a strange black and red portal opening up. He didn't get to finish his thought as a large crimson dust blade decapitated the man. "NEW HOSTILE!" One of the soldiers muttered. That gave time JNPR, RWBY, and the Skythorn siblings their opening.

They surged forward helping their new ally deal with the soldiers. After a few minutes, the soldiers were all dead. The Grimm masked figure stood before them, holding a portal open. She gestured for them to enter.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked the red and black clad warrior. She didn't respond.

"We can trust her." Yang walked up to the knight. Jaune cocked his head. "Trust me." Jaune relented and stepped through the portal followed by the rest of his team, Skythorns, and RWBY. Yang being the last one. She looked at the taller woman before her.

"Thank you," Yang said. The woman nodded and watched as Yang stepped through. After the blonde brawler stepped, the mysterious woman walked through, leaving the auditorium of the once proud combat school full of dead bodies.

* * *

Pyrrha found herself at her family estate turned into military headquarters. Men walked up saluting, while others rushed to man the perimeter preparing for the new enemy. "Pyrrha… things aren't looking good." Jaune joined her side.

"I know…" By then everyone had rejoined them. Pyrrha looked over at the tall woman wearing a nevermore mask. She walked up to her. "I guess we should thank you for the save."

She took off her mask to reveal the spitting image of an older yang with black hair and red eyes. "I need to speak with your father." She said as she walked off. Pyrrha was rather stunned by the older woman's rather blunt nature.

"That's my mother for you." Everyone looked at Yang with raised eyebrows. Ruby looked the most annoyed. How could Yang even call this woman her mother? Shouldn't a mother be the person who raised you? Who loved you?

"She isn't your mom, she didn't take care of you." Ruby pointed a finger. "Summer took care of you. Not… not… whoever that was."

Yang locked eyes with her sister. "Ruby, that is my mother." Anger starting to rise in her voice.

"No she isn't. She didn't take care of you."

Yang's eyes switched red. Yang towered over her younger sister. "At least you had a mom. I had a stranger raise me." Ruby took a few steps back shocked that her sister was yelling at her, a first for sure. "I was the outcast of the family for years. I was a reminder for dad that his first wife left him for Gods know what." She pointed a finger at her younger sister. "You, however, were the bundle of joy for Dad, you're the symbol of a happy married couple. I was born to be a reminder of a failure." Yang pointed in the direction of where Raven went. "That woman is my mother and she saved us. Saved you Ruby. You should be grateful to her." Yang turned around and stormed off leaving a stunned, and about to cry Ruby

Jaune wrapped an arm around the little Rose. Pyrrha eyes were wide, she had never seen the sister fight, this fight was rather intensely bitter as well. Not once did Yang's eyes turn red on Ruby. Pyrrha looked back at the direction Yang went and looked back at Jaune. He nodded. Pyrrha went off to find the angry brawler.

"Well, this is awkward…." Alexio looked at everyone stretching his arms. "I'm going to catch some z's." He wandered off.

"Uhh Ruby, you wanna find some place to sit down?" Jaune asked looking at his fellow team leader. She nodded, too shocked to speak.

* * *

Gharst stood on the bridge standing over the hologram of the city. The Mistralian government was the largest threat. Best to wipe them out then the rebels. His soldiers were storming Sanctum and Haven and moving to the administration and government sectors within the city. With any luck, Cinder would be among the dead.

"We have an incoming call, sir." The communications officer reported.

He straightened himself up and nodded. The face of Cinder appeared on the screen of his ship. "Gharst what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I am doing what I have planned all along. I am going to stop you." Gharst smiled. "Girl you have no idea who you are dealing with."

Cinder smirked. "To think you and your men would be spared the coming wrath of our lord." She tried to keep a cool appearance, but her twitching eyebrow gave away her fury.

"You're the one has been deceived. Do you think Lerum is going to spare anyone? He is just using you, and once there are no more humans, he will turn on you." His words cut down to the core of the matter. "Join me and together we can build a better world, we can stop the darkness to come."

Her eyes began to glow with an intense fire that was only matched by the hatred for the turncoat. "Gharst, I will make sure you watch all of your men burn, then I will end you so incredibly slowly that you will beg for death."

"It's on princess." Gharst chuckled. "Just remember, I have the largest army, more importantly, you just lost your best fighting force. All you have that ragtag rebel band of White Fang. You don't stand a chance. This is your last chance."

"Go to hell." The call ended. Gharst grinned. Well, Sundered Chains was working perfectly. "Send all ships towards the government district. Prep three squads of Headhunters. I want them in the hangar in ten."

Gharst walked off the bridge and walked towards the hangar. Passing the soldiers who saluted him in response, he made his way to the hangar where eight men in black appeared.

Headhunters. Lt. Rico's attempt at saving the lives of his men by taking away their humanity. These augmented hunters were more machine than human. They had received several modifications including robotic limbs, metal reinforced bones, night vision eyes. They had their active camo black armor that was able to adapt to any camouflage. The flexible metal was able to instantly harden towards any form of kinetic energy. These beings were able to take on hunters with ease.

"Alpha Squad, your target will be Cinder Fall. You are to kill her and all of her associates. Is this understood?" The first four saluted.

"Bravo Squad, your target will be the rebel warlord Pietr Nikos. You are to eliminate him and his command structure. Is this understood." The second four saluted.

"Charlie Squad, your target will be to locate the Winter Maiden. You are to retrieve her at all costs. Is this understood?" The last four saluted.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! It has been a long time coming….**

 **So I got some good news and bad news…. Which first…?**

 **Bad news… I'm still on my personal hiatus, but I wanted to get this out there (so maybe goodish news? Idk.) I also wanted to give you guys a heads up within the coming months… I start my first grad semester and it going to be a lot of work (bad news). That however, does not mean I am done with writing (goodish news). Uploads might be a little slower however.**

 **Good news: I don't want to say that this story is out of Hiatus yet, but I have started working on it again, so we'll see some more uploads a little bit more frequently. Next: A small heads up, while at school, I am planning on doing streams at school Friday nights and saturday all day (I'll be doin xbox one games, a few computer games) We're looking at August 28 being the first stream at LordxSauronx15 on twitch. So feel free stop on by and stuff it'll be fun.**

 **Anywho…. I wanted to talk about this fic. So I've been working on this fic and another called Shattered. Both of them involve a faction known as Legion. In this, it is just Legion… think of them as like ATLAS from Call of Duty Advanced Warfare… they're basically a private military force that is a little too big…. Shattered: Legion of Ashe- Fanatical Grimm Worshippers- I just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Secondly…. Yang and Ruby….. Don't seem to be getting along right now :( I'm sad now xD. Oh and Gharst turned on Cinder…. Didn't see that coming…. Oopsy… xD**

 **Hey if you guys liked the chapter, please feel free to leave a review, it means the world to me, tell me what you guys think, I love to hear what you think…. Things are starting to reach a shatter point…. Huh… I wonder why this is titled Shatter Point? Dun dunn dunnnn**

 **P.S. I checked over this three times but Im crap at editing, but I do my best.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Lordxsauron.**


	7. Apology to readers

Hey guys.

So I need to be honest with all of you. I won't lie, I've been incredibly busy with grad school (which I love and kinda hate at the same time) with family and friend stuff going on in life... it just gets overwhelming sometimes. That being said. I need to apologize to all of you.

The following stories are going on an undetermined hiatus until I have the inspiration and/or time to write them. I can't say how long this will be. I want to finish them out, but right now my current focus is Shattered and Corrupted. For those who follow me as a writer, I suggest you follow Shattered or Corrupted, they will be updated to a regular to semi regular schedule (depending on school work and other factors.)

That being said, the following stories are on hiatus:

-Arkos Books

-RWBY Conquest

-Halo: Remnant of the Past.

I thought I could manage to write all of these or have the inspiration, but it just feels lacking to me. I have determined the best course of action is to focus on one or two stories consistently until they're finished. The other stories may get updated as inspiration hits me, but I can't say when that will happen. To all of you have followed these stories: I want to humbly apologize to you. It honestly, hurts me to think that I am letting you all down yet again. If you were looking forward to a specific story and follow me for one of these stories... I am incredibly sorry.

I am hoping to revisit these stories at a later date, but I might as well make this official.

My apologies to those who are disappointed.


End file.
